LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen wandering around Scuttle Town) Jin: Hmm.... Devon: Gotta admit, I could get used to staying here for a bit. Henry: Yeah. This place feels like a beach town. Yang: This would be a great place for vacation. Shade: I agree. Alex: Like we said, it's a nice place. Henry: Yeah it is. Alex: *Smile* Jack: Hey, where'd Erin run off to? Weiss: I think I heard say she and Rose were going to a Dance Parlor Alex:.... Jack:....A what now? Uraraka: A dance Parlor??? Jack: … Yeah I'm gonna go find her. Alex: Yeah, go do that. (Jack walks off toward the dance parlor) Jack: *Thinking* Erin, you better not be getting into trouble. (Jack enters the parlor. He looks over to see a stage) Jack:... Whoa... (He then see on stage Erin preforming a dance for a crowd of people. And Rose is dancing with her) Jack:... I... Guess I could stay for a minute. (Jack goes to sit down) Jack:..... (Jack watches as Erin preforms her entrancing dance with Rose. After a few minutes, the dance ends. The crowd cheers and gems are seen being tosses on stage) Erin: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you very much! Let's give a big hand to my partner Rose! Rose: hehe! Hi everyone! (The crowd cheers) Rose: *Smiles* Jack: Woo! (Erin and Rose look to see Jack who's clapping for them) Jack: Yeah! That's my girl! (Erin smiles at Jack happy he enjoyed the show. The scene changes to Craig and Jason) Jason: Whoa! No way! Craig: Its true! Jason: You got kidnapped by a pirate and survived?! Craig: Sure did! Jason: Wow! Fang:.... Craig; Yeah it was scary at first Fang, but me and Risky? We're tight! Jason: IT sounds like she doesn't like you. Craig: Oh no no no. She cares about me. She's just too proud to admit. See this bandana I'm wearing? Jason: Yeah? Craig: After Alkorin was beaten, Risky gave it to me. Jason: Really? Craig: Yep. Jason: Oh wow, that's nice of her! Craig: Oh you should hear about the journey I went on with her and Raynell. That was epic. Jason: I bet it was! Craig: Heh, yeah. Jason: Well, should we go catch up with the others now? Craig: Hmm yeah. What do you think Fang? Fang: *Nods* Craig: Right! Let's go see what the others are doing! (The two go and run back to find the others before the scene cuts back to Jack cheering for Erin and Rose) Jack: Alright you two! Nice job! Erin: I'm glad you enjoyed the show Jack! Rose: Yeah! My first dance and it was so much fun! Jack: Why were you guys dancing anyway? ERin: Really, we came here to look at some dancers, but the Dance Parlor lady said one of her girls was sick and couldn't perform. She saw me, and ask me to fill in. Rose: She'd said she'd only do it if I did it with her. Jack: Well still, you guys did great! Erin: Aww thanks sweetie. Rose: Heh, of course Jack would like it. Jack: *Blushes* W-What? I'm not allowed to find my girl's friend's dance attractive? Rose: Oh I didn't say that. (Rose smirks) Rose: But I think you like for more reasons than just that. (Jack's face turns more red. Erin and Rose just giggle at that) Jack: I-I uhhh.... Erin: Oh it's okay sweetie. You know I only learned the dance because of you. Jack: I know... Erin: Sure I may do them for fun every now and then, but my dances will always be for you. The man I love. Jack: Heh... (Jack smiles and wraps his arms around Erin's waist before the two kiss) Rose: Awww. (The two stop kissing and smile) Jack: Love you babe. Erin: Love you to baby. (The two kiss some more. Jack then picks up Erin bridal style as they kiss. They stop after a moment) Jack: Wanna get outta here? Erin: Sure. Rose: Wait for me! (The three then leave the parlor before the scene cuts to the other heroes looking around) Alex: *Sigh* Man, where is Jack? Yang: Maybe he got distracted. Alex: Knowing him when Erin's dressed like that, I wouldn't be surprised. Jin: Why IS your sister dressed like that anyway? Alex: She did it so she could practicing belly dancing for Jack. Henry: Really? Alex: Yep. She loves him so much she wanted to do something special for him. Ruby: That's kinda sweet if you think about it. Alex: Yeah. Still weird for Erin to do though. Devon: Do your....parents know about this? Alex: I don't think so, but pretty sure they couldn't do anything about it. Devon: Yeah. Alex:... (Alex then looks around before he sees Erin, Jack and Rose approaching) Alex: Oh wait, here they come now. (The three approach) Erin: Hey guys! Alex: Hey sis! Jordan: You seem happy. Erin: Yeah you could say that, little bro. Jack: So has Shantae come back yet? Izuku: No we're still- Shantae: *Voice* GUYS! (The group sees Shantae rushing over) Grey: Hey Shantae! Alex: What's the news? Shantae: I found you guys a hideout! Erin: Really? Shantae: Yeah! Alex: Well then, lead the way! Shantae: With pleasure! Alex: *Smile* (Shantae then starts to lead the heroes to the base) Erin: What do you guys think it's gonna be? Yuri: I suspect we shouldn't expect much after what happened last time. (After a minute they are arrival at a decent sized building with a dock near it) Shantae: Here we are. Sorry its not a mansion or anything like that, but this was the only building the mayor would let me use, and won't charge rent. Alex: Don't worry Shantae, this will be perfect. Shantae: Oh good! And best part, we got a boat should we need to explore some of the other islands. Erin: That's great! Shantae: Yeah, I figured we'd need it considering all the potential places this nest could be. Alex: Well this will be a good start Shantae. Cause I get the feeling we'll be here for a while. Shantae: Well me and my friends have got your backs. It'll be just like when we first met during the whole Alkorin thing. Alex: Yeah, except less intense. Shantae: *Nods* Jack: Well, let's go get settled then. Erin: Right. (The heroes all enter the new building. Near by though they are continue to being watched near some shadowy area) ???:…… (The figure backs into the shadow and vanishes) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts